Chi's day
by wingedangel3
Summary: A day in the life of Chi


Discalmier: I don't own chobits.   
  
"Someone just for me?" Chi repeats to hersefl again. not total understanding what it means. "Who is this someone just for me? Is Hideki the one for me?"  
  
"Chi" says Hideki who was been watching her for some time now.  
  
Chi slowly turns and looks at Hideki. "Chi?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" askes Hideki  
  
Chi smiles a bit " Chi is fine." Chi turns so she is faceing Hideki.  
  
" Ok, Chi I ma going now" says hideki."I will be home a little later today."  
  
" Take care of yourself" says Chi as hideki turns to leave  
  
"Bye" says hideki as he closes the door behind him.  
  
Chi watch the door for a bit. then gets up and walks over and picks up the book A city with no people and starts to readit.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hideki makes his way down the stairs to the front of the biluding where Shimbo is waiting for him.  
  
"Hurry or you will be late to class." Says Pluma who is danceing on shimbo's shsoulder.  
  
"Morning sorry about that." Says hideki as he runs to them.  
  
"It's all right." says Shimbo kinda luaghing."So tell me have you heard from Minoru lately?"  
  
"No, why should i have?" ask hideki  
  
" No i was just askeng."says Shimbo  
  
"Oh ok...this morning Chi seemed a little out of it" says hideki mostly to himself but out loud.  
  
" Did you forget to recharge her again?"Laughing but meaning at the same time.  
  
" I only did that once.. and it's not funny stop that." snapped Hideki.  
  
" Ok ok sorry man" says Shimbo as they reach the school and enter.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chi finish the book and puts it back from where she got it. She looks around then walks over to a pill of cloths and finds her work unfirom. She looks at it for a minute and says to herself" Chi is going to work hard for hideki. Chi is going to get money so that hideki is happy. Chi wants hideki to be happy."   
  
Chi put on the unfirom and walk to the door makeing sure she closes after she leaves. she makes her way down the stairs and out the front door looking at the tree on the way out.As she walks down the street she takes in everything she walks by. Chi stops at the book story and looks at something on the table. she smiles"Chi will buy this with money for hideki." She goes on walking remembering she was to go to work.  
  
She enters the bakery shop. "Manager, Chi is here to work."says Chi  
  
Ueda walks out of the back carrying a bag of floar." It's nice to see you today Chi. We have alot of work to do some come help me."  
  
Chi runs over and helps Ueda with the bag. then helps him cook and sits all of the stuffs out before opening. During the day chi help the custmers and fianlly help uda close.  
  
"thank you for all your help chi" says Ueda. He walks over and hand Chi her pay check."here you go."  
  
Chi bows and says"Thank you manager."  
  
"No thank you for all your hard work" says Ueda smileing a bit.  
  
Chi turns to leave." See you tommorw Manager."  
  
" Bye Chi" says Ueda.  
  
Chi waves as she leave the store and heads home. Chi stop by the book store on the way home and buys hideki one of his nuaty magazines and her self a book. She looks at the book as she walks home. Chi walks back up to the buliding and up to where they are staying and sitting the books on the table when hideki walks in the door.  
  
"Welcome home Hideki" says Chi  
  
  
  
"It is so good to be home" says Hideki falling to his knees.   
  
Chi smiles at him. She takes out the magazine and hands it to him." Chi brought hideki a preasent.  
  
Hideki looks at what chi is handing him. He looks like he is going to faint. "thank you chi." he says trying not to overact.He rubs her head and crawls to his bed. " I am going to bed now Chi. Goodnight"  
  
" Good night Hideki" says Chi  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I am begging you to please review.. and If you like final fantasy check out my story called Shopping 


End file.
